Historia de amor?
by Akirem
Summary: Es una ventaja o una maldicion para ellos que la mujer siempre sepa como dominar? averiguemoslo...


HISTORIA DE AMOR?

La noche marcaba el final del día, la tenue luz de un elegante auto negro iluminaba el camino frente a si, el silencio que se mantenía dentro del vehículo era casi sepulcral, dos pares de ojos veían por la respectiva ventana hacia la nada, no había nada interesante que observar dentro de aquella intensa obscuridad que no permitía siquiera distinguir la orilla del camino, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que observarse entre si aunque fuera por accidente.

Después de minutos interminables, el camino que parecía eterno llego a su fin, la enorme mansión que aparecía imponente frente al auto recibía una vez mas a sus habitantes.

Una dela puertas traseras del auto se abrió y el apuesto y elegante hombre salió tranquilamente, dirigió sus pasos hacia el lado opuesto del choche para ayudar a su acompañante a salir del mismo, pero ella no espero por la muestra de caballerosidad.

La delicada mano cubierta por un bello guante de carísima seda, tomo con firmeza el picaporte de la puerta del auto y la abrió con presteza, para después bajar del vehículo sin ningún problema e ignorando la hombre que se acercaba, después de cerrar con prisa y fuerza la puerta, y de pronunciar un rápido y seco "buenas noches", la bella mujer comenzó a subir las escaleras frente a la puerta principal, intentaba ganarle el paso al petrificado joven a sus espaldas.

-Parece que será una noche difícil…..- con una sonrisa divertida provocada por la escena que acaba de presenciar, el hombre que había manejado el coche palmeaba el hombro del otro joven que seguía sin poder reaccionar del todo por el comportamiento de la dama.

- yo no le veo la gracia.- recobrándose rápidamente después de darse cuenta que había quedado como un estúpido, el joven se acomodó su largo abrigo negro y comenzó a caminar sobre los pasos de la mujer. Aunque no creía poder darle alcance pues con la rapidez que esta había caminado, lo mas seguro era que ye estaría en su alcoba y tendría que esperar para hablar con ella.

Cuando llego al centro de la estancia, el joven se detuvo y dirigió la mirada hacia la enorme escalera, no había ni señal de la joven, lo que le indicaba que tenia razón en pensar que ella estaba ya en su recamara, en sus ojos se dibujo un triste mirada, bajando la cabeza y dejando escapar un suspiro, comenzó a dirigirse a su estudio con paso lento.

Una vez dentro, se sentó tras su escritorio y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de fina piel de su sillón, pero no se sentía cómodo, se puso de pie nuevamente y se encamino hacia a la vitrina de los licores, se sirvió una copa, la tomo en su mano y se dirigió hacia la ventana que iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna le regalaba un hermosa vista del jardín, suspiró nuevamente, y pronto se vio sumergido en los recuerdos, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que él había visto por primera vez a ese hermosa chiquilla, sus verdes ojos y su hermoso pelo rubio y rizado que en aquel entonces ella recogía en dos coletas, había sido un hermosa casualidad conocerla dentro de aquel secreto viaje.

Sin tomar un solo trago del licor que mantenía en su mano, comenzó un monologo como si ella estuviera frente a él, pero sabia perfectamente que no era así…

-Y que querías que hiciera?, no pude soportarlo, el solo verte entre sus brazos fue como si me hubieran arrancado la vida, el, que fue mi mejor amigo… pero mi mayor rival, quizá nunca lo dijiste abiertamente, quizá nunca me lo confesaste con palabras, pero siempre supe que lo amabas, que estaba en tu mente y que se había adueñado de tu corazón, pensar que con el viviste momentos de tu vida con los cuales yo no puedo competir, que a él le regalaste infinidad de sonrisas que yo deseaba para mi, que el curo algunas de tus mas profundas heridas…..

Y que mas podía hacer yo, nada, solo observar desde lejos como él te arrancaba de mi, como me borraba de tu memoria, como se adueñaba de lo que yo creía mio, porque eras mía, aunque tu no lo supieras.

Y hoy, al verte sonreírle, al ver como tomaba tu cintura, me volví loco, si, loco de celos, de rabia, de esa rabia que lleve contenida por años dentro de mi y la cual nunca tuve oportunidad de saciar, quería matarlo, quería destrozarlo hasta convertirlo en nada, y tu, me miraste como si hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados, me dejaste, y fuiste con el, curaste su herida, lo trataste con ternura, y lo besaste…..

Te odie, te odie a ti también por provocarme ese dolor, en menos de un segundo me hiciste conocer el infierno, es que están difícil comprender que te amo como un idiota?, es que no puedes ver que ….. Eres mi vida, te amo, te amo, te amo y jamás me cansare de decirlo, pero de que sirve, si tu no sientes lo mismo, tu… tu sigues siendo de el….sigues admirándolo como aun dios, sigues suspirando con cada una de sus palabras…

Mí amada Candy….. Hasta cuando serás mía?...

-Siempre, siempre he sido tuya…- respondió una voz desde el oscuro sillón cerca de la chimenea y el corazón del joven se aceleró al darse cuenta de esta manera que no estaba solo, ella estaba ahí y había escuchado cada una de su palabas.

- Candy?- pregunto sorprendido girándose y tratando de distinguirla en medio dela obscuridad.

- Si, Candy, esa cruel mujer que te ha mandado al infierno por un insignificante beso de despedida, la que te ha mirado como el mas cruel pecador por haberle roto el labio a alguien que solo bailaba conmigo y que me preguntaba sobre ti, a ese que fue y sigue siendo tu mejor amigo porque lo primero que ha hecho hoy es pedirme que te haga muy feliz porque lo mereces, aquel que me cuido cuando tu no pudiste hacerlo por estar lejos, cure su herida por que es mi amigo, lo trate con ternura porque aun sin saber el motivo de tu golpe, me pidió que no te reclamara pues un hombre celoso pierde la cabeza con facilidad, y el entendía el porqué de tus celos.

Que te hice conocer el infierno?... cuantas veces no lo has hecho tu conmigo, en cada fiesta en cada compromiso en cada evento social cuando las múltiples mujeres que se te pegan cual moscas en la miel tratando de llamar tu atención solo para ellas, cuando me dejas parada como una estúpida para ir a complacer a una delas hijas de tus socios que desea bailar contigo, cuando posas para los diarios que se estarán en manos de cada una delas mujeres que suspiran por ti y sueñan con un divorcio entre nosotros.

Porque suspiro por cada una de sus palabras?... Sencillo no solo yo lo hago, miles de mujeres lo hacen, es el único actor que conozco capas de producir esos sentimientos con una interpretación tan perfecta, por algo es el numero uno sobre las tablas. Así como tú eres el número uno en los negocios.

Albert, Terrece jamás te borro de mi memoria porque tu siempre estuviste en mi corazón, Sé que me amas, "como un idiota", porque yo te amo de la misma manera. somos un par de tontos amándonos y odiándonos, sintiendo celos porque queremos pertenecernos uno al otro exclusivamente sin que nos roben ni siquiera una mirada, pero que le vamos hacer, tendremos que seguir soportándolo por el resto de nuestras vidas.-la rubia detuvo sus pasos al estar ya frente a su marido que aun la miraba sorprendido.

Poso su blanca mano en la mejilla de su apuesto esposo pidiendo de esta manera que su día terminara como terminaban siempre, besándose y amándose en cada caricia que se otorgaban, él no la hiso esperar, ella podría mandarlo al infierno cuantas veces quisiera, siempre y cuando después lo llevara a la gloria al escuchar sus entrecortados suspiros mientras pronunciaba con pasión su nombre.

En el lecho, cansados de amarse y esperando por hacerlo una ves mas, un petición interrumpió el romántico ambiente.

-Te disculparas mañana como corresponde…..- la voz de Candy era firme.

-Es necesario…..- respondía Alberth haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Es tu amigo y sabes que debes hacerlo…..- volvía a afirmar ella.

- si no lo hago habrá castigo….- mas que preguntar afirmaba.

-pero si lo haces habrá recompensa…- sonreía e insinuante le acariciaba el oído izquierdo….su debilidad.

- disculpa publica o privada….- con la mirada mas inocente que podía interpretar, Alberth se posicionaba sobre la rubia aprisionándola con su cuerpo mientras ella soltaba una alegra carcajada…. Se alegraba de que solo ella supiera la manera de doblegar a aquel imponente hombre al que todos sus socios temían y nadie podía convencer….solo ella por supuesto.


End file.
